Talk:Rinne Sharingan
Madara Madara had exact same Rinnesharingan. :Yes, he did, think he should be added as well.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:15, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::We know. I'll ask a sysop to add him. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 18:16, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Already did.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 18:16, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke as well. At least the creation of this page proves my point.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 19:18, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :No he does not. All Rinnegan are '''light purple.' Sasuke has a Rinnegan that is light purple with six tomoe. The Rinne Sharingan is red with nine tomoe. Get it through your thick skull. Sasuke has the Rinnegan, not the Rinne Sharingan that Kaguya, the Ten-Tails and Madara possess. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 19:22, November 1, 2014 (UTC) : Isn't Sasuke stated to just have the Rinnegan in his left eye? Arawn 999 (talk) 19:20, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:22, November 1, 2014 (UTC) You just don't get it, do you? Sasuke's left eye bears the power of both the Rinnegan and Sharingan in an incomplete form. The Rinnesharingan was a term used to describe Kaguya's third eye but there is so much evidence in the manga that Sasuke has an incomplete version of the eye.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 19:27, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sasuke's eye was called Rinnegan. Kaguya's eye was called Rinne Sharingan. So we do the same. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:29, November 1, 2014 (UTC) ::^Exactly. The manga stated that Sasuke had the Rinnegan. The fourth databook stated that Kaguya has the Rinne Sharingan. Can't argue with Kishi. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 19:32, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Did the fourth data book state Itachi had blaze release? No, at least it hasn't yet, that's speculation. If sasuke's rinnegan meets the criteria of a rinne sharingan, shouldn't he be a listed user as well? Yes, sasuke's in light purple. But who cares? It makes more of a difference that he has '''tomoe' in his rinnegan. Also, on a side note, wasn't his rinnegan originally red in color? Or in the manga or something..? Either way.. color < tomoe DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:44, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Who are you to decide that? In the databook, Sasuke's eye was called Rinnegan and Kaguya's eye was called Rinne Sharingan. So we are doing the same. We're not going to change official terms just because we think our description fits them better. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:48, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, then what did you guys just do with Itachi by listing him as a blaze release wielder? is that not deciding on your own terms?DazzlingEmerald (talk) 16:49, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :The reason why Amaterasu is Blaze Release is because of this fact: Shaping a nature does not advance it. For example, when Sasuke shapes his Chidori into Chidori Sharp Spear, is the Sharp Spear a new lightning nature because of that? No. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 16:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::In that case, we had no other choice, because there is almost none information about Blaze Release. If the databook gives us more information, we'll act accordingly, of course. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't agree to your thesis DazzlingEmerald, just as I don't agree to Itachi having Blaze Release. Both are fanon in my eyes, but maybe I am wrong, hopefully the databook tells us more about it. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 17:03, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes, if the data book says otherwise, we'll change it. And Sasuke is not a user of the Rinne Sharingan. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 17:09, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Jutsu Amenominaka and likely Space-Time portal should be added as Rinne Sharingan jutsus.--Oranjelo100 (talk) 18:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :They will appear in a while. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:37, November 1, 2014 (UTC) "Several Characters" The trivia currently states this eye was referred to as a Rinnegan by several characters, but unless I'm mistaken, it was only Sasuke who actually called it that. Were there any other instances it was referred to as such?--BeyondRed (talk) 02:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :You have a point. We didn't name this eye the Rinnegan until Sasuke claimed it was a Rinnegan Genjutsu. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:06, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Sakura referred it as a Rinnegan after first seeing it in chapter 676 --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:09, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::She was talking about Sasuke's Rinnegan. She didn't even comment on Madara's Rinne Sharingan because it was the end of the chapter by then and he was up in the sky. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:13, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry just relised my mistake. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:15, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::@Saru, happens to all of us. @Red, I will edit the trivia section. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:21, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Also the sage himself referred kaguya eye to be called "Rinnegan" Ankhael (talk) 02:30, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :When? • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 02:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :: The Sage called it a Sharingan, or more appropriately, said it had the "power of the Sharingan". Nothing about a Rinnegan. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 04:27, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Name I know this is stupid, but how do we know that it isn't ''Rinnesharingan or Rinne-Sharingan instead of Rinne Sharingan?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Is it that important? Our translators translated it and decided it was Rinne Sharingan. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 19:56, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess so.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 19:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Ask Tau. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:08, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::It depends on the translator, really. The same way ''Kotoamatsukami is often written as Koto Amatsukami. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::I see no problem with the way it's now, either. Rinne Sharingan sounds much better than "Rinnesharingan" unless you like to break your tongue--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:14, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You mean it looks better to you not sound. There isn't an issue with how it is now, it's just more commonly practiced to hyphenate words like these.—Cerez365™ (talk) 20:22, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Rinne Sharingan Should the 6 nature elements and Six Paths Techniques be added as well, since it is still the rinnegan, but a more powerful one? :Kaguya didn't use Six Paths Technique tho--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:52, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :: She could absorb any jutsu, which sounds exactly like Preta Path. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 22:35, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Anyhow, it is more of a powerful Sharingan rather than a powerful Rinnegan. Albeit, the name and the fact that it is a Kekkei Moura basically screams "COMBINATION OF RINNEGAN AND SHARINGAN!"KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 01:24, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Obito We all know that Obito didn't awaken the Rinne Sharingan, at least not on his forehead. However, he could cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi (or was about to), which is doable only through the Rinne Sharingan (which he was about to manifest through his Tailed Beast Mode). While I actually oppose putting him as a owner of this dōjutsu, I think a trivia point should be added about it.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :The "Biju-jinchuuriki relationship" physics is a mess for sure--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:01, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Tomoe Should we add that the Rinne Sharingans of the Ten-Tails (4th World War), and Madara (post Infinite-Tsukuyomi) had 6 tomoe? D.Phoenix (talk) 23:22, November 4, 2014 (UTC) What is the 6 tomoe version of the Rinne Sharingan classified as? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :There is none. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:28, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ::The only reason the 6 tomoe version isnt classified as a RS is because it's been seen that it takes a 9 tomoe eye to activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Theoretically if the 3 tomeo sharigan could only perform Genjutsu: Sharingan, that wouldnt mean the previous tomeo's versions wernt still sharigans. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:19, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :::What? We don't know the differences between a Tomoe Rinnegan and the Rinne Sharingan for sure. We only know that Sasuke's eye is called Rinnegan, even though it has tomoe, while Kaguya's eye is called Rinne Sharingan, even though it has just three more tomoe and a different color. The Six Tomoe Rinne Sharingan in the TT's eye is just a wrong depiction. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:58, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: Juubi's six tomoe Rinne Sharingan cannot just be written off as wrong depiction, given that it was depicted as such several times in chapter 609-635 & 663, and in none of those cases was it altered in the tankoubon releases (I'm extrapolating based on the few cases I saw in Viz volumes). But that doesn't mean his Rinne Sharingan doesn't normally have the standard nine tomoe, since it was depicted with nine tomoe in its debut in chapter 467. There has to be an in-universe reason why it was only 6 tomoe during the war. NoJutsu (talk) 10:11, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke's left eye appears to be a hybrid of the Rinne Sharingan and the Rinnegan.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 01:27, December 6, 2014 (UTC) All-Killing Ash Bones, Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball and Rabbit Hair Needle Since All-Killing Ash Bones, Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball and Rabbit Hair Needle are all Kekkei Mōra, shouldn't they be considered under Rinne Sharingan as well? Since it appears the Rinne Sharingan allows every Kekkei Mōra technique, not just her dimension manipulation and Infinite Tsukuyomi. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Black Zetsu was able to use Yomotsu Hirasaka and All-Killing Ash Bone with Kaguya's severed arm, so at the very least those don't seem to be related to her eye.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::And Black Zetsu isn't listed as a user, he also is Kaguya's will, so it was still Kaguya who used it then. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:11, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Zetsu simply borrowed the power from its mother's severed arm, otherwise itself could never use it. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:37, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Tomoe 2 In chapter 678 and 681, Madara and Kaguya had six tomoe Rinne Sharingan, is it worth mentioning in the Trivia? and also if it's an error, is it corrected in tankōbon version?.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 15:28, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :Neither was corrected in the tankōbon. I believe there were only two tomoe-related errors that actually were fixed, and both were instances of Sasuke's Rinnegan missing them.--BeyondRed (talk) 12:03, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, I think It's quite odd actually to think that they would do mistakes, and just leave it as it is without correcting those, in many chapters I've seen Sasuke's Rinnegan having three tomoe, i.e., of only his sharingan with the other three in second ring missing on his pupil, in Retsu no Sho he is depicted with six but has the tomoe in outer third ring, someone would actually think he has nine tomoes see "before" in box, but it may be an error or do tomoes really move like that who knows?. It may be that sharingan is related to feelings/emotions as according to Tobirama, and it's not the first time it's related with it, the appearance of Mangekyo Sharingan from 3 tomoe is related to feelings of loss of a person or despair, it's matter of feelings or so. As we already know Madara and Kaguya were with nine tomoe Rinne Sharingan, but what is the exact reason for six tomoe? the only thing I could come up with is that, it either might be due to "loss of chakra" e.g. just like Ten-Tails lacked Gyūki and Kuramas' full chakra and Madara lost his chakra (post Infinite Tsukuyomi) so they had six tomoe on Rinne Sharingan and not on third outer ring, and after absorbing Sasuke and Naruto's chakra Kaguya might have gained the power and 9 tomoes back and when she uses her Byakugan it automatically appears, Or is it because she was "feeling confused" just like Madara. Here are some panels for comparison: Madara-Chapter 678 123; Kaguya ch679 4 and ch681 567.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 22:41, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Sasuke Shouldn't Sasuke be a user of this dojutsu as well? Because his left eye certainly looks like a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan.Sanbi221 (talk) 03:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Na, it was called Rinnegan. • Seelentau 愛 議 03:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Just leaving this here: Kishi is either a troll or overly complicates things for no reason. Kaguya's 3rd eye is called "Rinne Sharingan" and has Sharingan powers while it seems like it doesn't have any Hagoromo Rinnegan's powers. Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast through it, but a much weaker lower scale version can also be cast even with an ordinary Sharingan with the power of Demonic Statue. All in all, Rinne Sharingan seems to be more of a Sharingan than Rinnegan despite the "Rinne" and Infinite Tsukuyomi seems to be a Sharingan genjutsu thing. Yet, Infinite Tsukuyomi was also stated to be a Rinnegan genjutsu, the affected victims have Rinnegan reflected in their eyes and to make matters even worse, the Rinnegan can counter said genjutsu. Now Sasuke has something that is called Rinnegan but looks like purple/grey Rinne Sharingan lacking one set of tomoe, it has all the powers of both Sharingan and Rinnegan. I hope I'm not the only one who is an idiot from all of this, doesn't make any sense whatsoever.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) No, the Rinne Sharingan does not necessarily exist. It is the first and original Sharingan, the Fourth databook said "Byakugan, Sharingan, and Infinite Tsukuyomi." In the manga Hagoromo said "Byakugan and power of Sharingan," but when Amenominka was introduced; it was referred to as a "rinnesharingan." Notice that Kishimoto incorporated quotation marks there to show that it is a fanmade term. He never utilized quotation marks for legitimate dojutsu did he? Kaguya's third eye never demonstrated any Rinnegan powers with the POSSIBLE exception of Outer Path, as Elveonora stated.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 00:04, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :What are you babbling about? If the Rinne Sharingan didn't exist, the fourth databook wouldn't have said it. And it can't be a fanmade term if it's mentioned in an official (albeit erroneous) databook. Back to the topic, Sasuke has a one-eyed Rinnegan that doesn't require switching to his EMS to use Sharingan techniques. ★''''' [[User:WindStar7125| WS7125'']]Mod 00:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :Amenotejikara's db entry puts Rinnegan in quotes. Izanagi's puts Sharingan in quotes. ''~SnapperT '' 00:34, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I recently checked, the entries of Amenotejikara and Izanagi did not put the dojutsus in quotes; only the Rinne Sharingan.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 16:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :That's not really the purpose of quotation marks. They're simply used to highlight words, this is done throughout the entire databook. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:04, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Noteworthy http://www.saiyanisland.com/2015/06/naruto-storm-4-six-paths-rikudo-madara-confirmed/ Now here's something really interesting. It's far from conclusive, but if you look closely at the caption below the in-game image of Naruto and Sasuke versus Madara, you can make out kanji referencing Naruto's use of Six Paths Senjutsu and Sasuke's Rinne Sharingan. You read that right. It's too blurry to make out at first glance, but compare it to the kanji on our article and it's undeniable. Now I realize this is just a game and on top of that only promotional material during the early stages of said game, but hopefully our minds are opened a bit more on this matter as a result. --ScruffyC (talk) 04:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Manga & Databook called his dōjutsu Rinnegan, a promotional for a video game isn't changing that. Who knows maybe it's a error. If it was in-game it would be trivia worthy but this is just a promo. --Kuroiraikou (talk) 14:53, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Rinnegan Negates IT Acc to Rinne Sharingan article..."The Rinne Sharingan possesses the ocular power of the Sharingan, and can be used to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu which effects can be negated by the Rinnegan and that can be dispelled only by the chakra of all nine tailed beasts and Rinnegan together""----I think its a clearly misleading statement to claim that IT can be negated by Rinnegan. Come on, Do you think nagato's Rinnegan can negate IT without the complete susanoo ? I think it should be written as the IT article where it is stated clearly, ""The user's Rinne Sharingan only reflects off of the moon for a limited period of time after the technique has been activated, allowing those who avoid its light to avoid being trapped within the genjutsu. Using his Rinnegan, Sasuke Uchiha was able to shield himself and his team by covering them with his Susanoo"".33hecksann (talk) 18:17, June 29, 2015 (UTC)33hecksann :As I said earlier in your talkpage Sasuke's Susanoo is a projection of his Mangekyo Sharingan (and now Rinnegan) which is powered by Rinnegan just to shield others, light of IT would not affect him because he has Rinnegan, so Rinnegan is the main factor here, Black Zetsu said Rinnegan repels IT's light which it did. And why do you keep bringing that Nagato cannot do it, also we do not know that he can, assuming he has Rinnegan he should be able to even if he doesn't have Susanoo but that's just a guess, so it is kind of implied that Rinnegan negates Infinite Tsukuyomi you don't need to mention Susanoo, hope that answers your question.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 18:32, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :-----Its unfair , You guessed nagato can use susanoo , so he can Negate IT, Since manga doesn't clarify whether nagato has Susanoo or not. So you cannot create the misunderstanding that nagato can negate it. The basic factor is avoid the light , Sasuke did it by avoiding with susanoo.You should write it as this "IT can only be countered by avoiding its Light", What zetsu confirmed was Sasuke's susanoo blocking the light in ch 678 http://imagehosting.io/image/ky .Moreover the reference you given to prove your point, is the 14 page of chapter 677,but there zetsu himself was unsure, and he speculated that Sasuke's rinnegan might repelling the jutsu, but He clearly was saying "Is his rinnegan can repel this jutsu too ?"" so he was referring to Sasuke's rinnegan, Which was not ordinary rinnegan.But you are interpreting zetsu's word as any rinnegan can negate IT without Complete susanoo. So even that reference doesn't backing you up. http://imagehosting.io/image/kq 33hecksann (talk) 18:55, June 29, 2015 (UTC)33hecksann ::…Black Zetsu hypothesized that Sasuke's Susanoo can't be pierced by IT's light because Sasuke's Rinnegan can negate the IT. Sasuke himself says that "without the Susanoo created by my eyes" Naruto and the others would be caught in the IT too. That leads to the conclusion that at least Sasuke's unique Rinnegan can repel IT. Not to mention that everyone caught in Madara's IT had the Rinnegan in their eyes; one would think that those with the Rinnegan wouldn't get caught because they already have the Rinnegan in their eyeballs.--JOA2019:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :---Still its a hypothesis that any normal rinnegan would be immune, btw the infinite tsukuyomi we are talking about is the madara version, Here madara reflected the rinne sharingan in moon and the moonlight was blocked by sasuke's susanoo powered by his unique rinnegan. But I still don't know how did kaguya cast IT. There were no moon at that time. So, since we don't know much about kaguya's version of IT how can we claim that any normal rinnegan can negate it ? What if Kaguya cast IT through eye contact ? Since we don't know about kaguya's IT don't you think it would be a speculated claim that any rinnegan can negate IT33hecksann (talk) 18:51, June 30, 2015 (UTC)33hecksann Tomoe 3 Here's proof about edit I made last month.--JouXIII (talk) 18:08, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Because I'm certain everyone here can remember a specific edit, by a specific user, a month ago. What's your point? Omnibender - Talk - 18:29, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Probably wants it mentioned in trivia or so.--[[User:Elveonora|'''Elve]] Talk Page| 18:54, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmmm... Yeah, probably should have elaborated a bit better. What I meant was that last month I added in Trivia that in Naruto Shippūden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Japan Expo 2015 trailer Kaguya had only six tomoe. And since there were already other mentions about six tomoe, I thought that would have been good to mention.--JouXIII (talk) 19:03, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Rinne Sharingan was shown with many different amounts of tomoe during the series. From 6 to 12. Kaguya's being shown inconsistently is hardly news. Omnibender - Talk - 20:44, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::True for manga and anime... But video game? You would think it would be accurate in there...--JouXIII (talk) 20:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I guess they want to be consistent with their inconsistencies. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Probably. XD--JouXIII (talk) 20:59, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Storm 3? When did it appear in that game? Neither the Ten Tails, nor Rikudo Madara and Kaguya appear in it. --Mandon (talk) 02:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :It appeared in Storm Revolution though. 04:53, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Did we get a cutscene from Obito telling the story of the Ten-Tails on the Kage Summit in UNS3? If they showed the Ten-Tails' outline with the eye visible like the manga, I think that's why that how it would be listed in the debut. Omnibender - Talk - 13:52, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I just checked, since it had been years since I played it. The Ten Tails does indeed appear when Obito's explaining his plan to the five Kage. My mistake. --Mandon (talk) 20:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC)